Coffee Date
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Canada wasn't sure if going out for coffee had a deeper meaning. DenCan dabble of what happened after Placement.


The meeting regarding Libya went on without a hitch. Canada was able to coordinate his allies' points without much opposition as well as ending the meeting much earlier than scheduled. It's an unfortunate fact that having a common opposition makes people more unified and cooperative.

Before the meeting, he had an interesting encounter with the Danish representative Mathias. Canada never expected that he would arouse him from his nap (in more ways than intended) or being held on the Dane's lap area to be groped and even French kissed.

This only led to being flirted into a casual date, or what Canada assumes is casual if there is another meaning to "having coffee".

'Mathias is really an interesting guy' Canada thought fondly, 'he is a very hands-on and a tad strong with opinions, but he is a really sweet person.'

Canada felt stuffy from wearing a suit in the morning, he loves to be comfortable in his older, worn out clothing, but since he will be seeing Denmark he wanted to be at a happy medium.

When he finished dressing up, a knock came to his door. Canada opens the door to meet with the ever smiling Dane holding a coffee tray and a paper bag of what he assumes is muffins.

"Hi Mattie, you look good this afternoon" Denmark complimented, giving a quick glance over his date.

Canada felt embarrassed with the flattery; it was something he is not really used to. "Well you look lively as ever Mathias," he paused to eye the beverages "and I see you have the coffee."

"Well, may I come in to talk?" Canada nodded and let him inside. Denmark went into the kitchen to retrieve two large porcelain cups for the coffee and two glasses of water to cleanse the taste. Going back to main space, he places them on the table.

"I was hoping we can go see a movie after this, if you're up for it." Denmark suggested.

Canada looked back to playful blue eyes; his heart beat fluttering because of them "I would love to," Taking a sip of the sweetened brew, "since you invited me for coffee, tell me about yourself."

"Well where can I start?" Denmark asks.

Canada shrugs. "Where you live, your educational background, family, hobbies, just a basic profile of what makes you Mathias," He sips his coffee.

"Alright," Denmark clears his throat, "Well my full name is Mathias Erik Christensen, I renamed myself that when Denmark became catholicized and eventually Lutheran, my Old Norse name being Ketill. I live primarily in Copenhagen, with second homes in Herning and Aalborg. I have four adopted brothers of Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish and Icelandic background, with favouritism to my Norwegian brother as much as he feels embarrassed by my antics. I've attended many universities throughout the other Nordic nations ranging from the Liberal arts to hard sciences with various Masters and PhDs, there's too many to list. My personal favorite is Danish literature and architectural engineering. For free time I love to read thrillers, mystery, historical based fiction, and fantasy. I love to sail, play football, handball, and recently ice hockey."

Denmark breathed out only to laugh, "As you can tell, I really love to learn."

Canada had to smile in turn, "Well learned and athletic men are very attractive. You sound too good to be true."

"Thanks Mattie." Denmark kisses his cheek. "Though it doesn't sound as impressive since we live long enough to learn practically everything the world has to offer, some I've learned is even discredited."

"Still, you have a studious work ethic. That's always good to have." Canada took a blueberry muffin out and bit it, "Anything you want to know about me?"

"The same as what you asked, what makes you Matthew."

"Sure thing" Canada agrees. "My full name is Matthew Williams, though I was originally called Mathieu by Francis. I live in Ottawa with secondary homes in Quebec City, Montreal, Toronto, and Vancouver. I had French and English caretakers that I think of as a father and older brother respectively. I have many other brothers from Francophone and British Commonwealth countries, but out of them, I have a passive-aggressive relationship to my American neighbour and brother since he has a habit of not thinking through his decisions. But I do care about him despite it. I've also attended universities in Canada, the United States and England over the years also with varying Masters and PhDs, my favourites being English and French literature, and Veterinary medicine. As for spare time, I love to go swimming, hiking, snowboarding, play American and European football, ice hockey, and occasional hunting but I also relax by reading and knitting."

"So you're a worldly, sporty, nature lover?" Denmark commented, looking admirably.

"That's a way to described me, though I have a habit of napping," Canada took a long drink, "I depend on coffee when I feel particular lazy."

"It's all good. Even I get lazy time to time." Denmark downed his now warm coffee, lingering on another deep thought, "Mattie."

"Yeah?" Canada acknowledged.

"What did you feel when we held and kissed each other, back in the meeting hall?" Denmark asked.

Canada blushed being remind of it, but responded, "I felt really uncertain at first but then I decided to let those thoughts go and enjoy the kiss. I felt really warm, excited, and loved in a sense."

Denmark had to grin and give a quick peck, "do see us being friends and possibly lovers?" He held the Canadian's hand, "'Cause I've been hoping we could be more for a while now."

Canada didn't know what was up with him but being around Denmark made him much more at ease, he kissed the Dane's hand as if he was the most precious person "How long exactly?"

Denmark kisses his neck and the corner of his mouth, "back when you were Vinland."

What Denmark didn't expect was Canada to cup his face and kiss him. Denmark was taken back of the Canadian's spontaneity only to push that aside to slip his tongue to deepen it. It is wonderful to have such a beautiful nation of body and soul to return his affections. Canada is an arctic nation, but his words are warm to hear. His eyes are a signature violet that capture the northern twilight. Do love stuck men become this courtly and poetic?

When it ended, they looked onto each other's eyes lit up with serenity "did you expect we were having more than coffee?" he teases.

Canada laughed, "I thought we were going out for coffee." Canada gave a quick peck, "But the idea did come up while I dressed." His eyes violet eyes softens, "It's really soon to say this, but I'm falling for you Mathias."

Denmark felt like the luckiest nation to have lived, "I'm glad to have met you Matthew."


End file.
